


Late for class

by overhaulsupremacy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Leedo appears for a short time, Other, Seoho is late for class, Seoho's school is so fucking sus, There's a murderer in Seoho's school, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhaulsupremacy/pseuds/overhaulsupremacy
Summary: Class begins in one minute...
Kudos: 3





	Late for class

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a game called late for class ! I recommend playing the game !!

Seoho woke up and picked up his phone from the night stand. He checked the time and some of his notifications. Right after checking his phone, he got up and did his usual morning routine.

Once Seoho finished his morning routine, he picked up his phone and received a call from Leedo. He answered the call while he got his stuff together.

"Leedo?"

"Seoho you're going to be late, you know what that means."

"Ah shit...Can you guys wait for me?"

"I don't know if we can wait for you, class is going to start soon."

"Do you remember what class we'll be in at least?"

"It's class 212, don't be late okay?"

"Why is everyone so afraid of being late? Is there something I'm missing out on?"

"Are yo- Oh that's right you're new at this school. I'll explain to you later and you better come on time Seoho."

"Alright fine I'll leave right now."

"I'm serious, leave now and get to class."

"Alright no need to tell me so many times! I'll see you at school."

"The rest of us will be in class 212."

Seoho ended the call and put his phone in his pocket while he got his bag. He quickly left the house and made his way to school.

He took the quickest route to school and tried his best to get on time. Seoho always wondered why everyone was scared of arriving to class late. No one hasn't told Seoho yet and he's going to figure it out on his own.

"Alright let's not forget that my class is room 212." Seoho reminded himself.

Seoho eventually arrived at school but everyone immediately ran to their classes. He looked around to see that he was already by himself since everyone ran to their classes.

He felt a bit uncomfortable since he's by himself and looked around to see if he could find someone.

Of course there was no one in the hallways. Everyone was already in class while Seoho felt lost in the school. 

"How the hell am I supposed to get to class 212...?" Seoho asked himself.

He slowly walked around and looked around while the clock was ticking. Seoho knew he was going to be late, there was no way he'll arrive on time. 

Seoho started to get a little more scared as seconds passed by. He couldn't find at least one person to help him find room 212. Seoho kept walking around but still found more lockers and classrooms.

"Come on...where is room 212??" Seoho muttered to himself while looking for his class.

Seoho found the stairs and decided to go up the stairs. He found more lockers and classrooms with the numbers next to the door.

He walked around and went up more stairs while the clock was ticking. He reached the final floor and continued looking for room 212. Seoho encountered something weird and stopped to look.

"...What the hell is that?" Seoho thought to himself.

He was disgusted of what he saw but continued to look for room 212. Time was running out and he had to get to class or else he'll suffer the consequence.

He walked away from whatever it was and went down the stairs but something wasn't right.

The school completely went dark. Seoho was surrounded by darkness and couldn't see anything.

"Class will began in one minute." The intercom went off.

Seoho was standing there in fear while he heard loud and heavy footsteps. The footsteps were getting closer and that's when Seoho ran.

Seoho quickly turned on his phone flashlight and tried to find room 212. The footsteps were louder while Seoho kept running for his life.

He kept running while and used his flashlight just to know that he's far from room 212.

Seoho muttered more curse words under his breath when he couldn't find his classroom. The footsteps were once again getting closer and he began to panic.

Seoho ran into a dead end while the footsteps finally reached him. His flashlight showed him the person who was chasing him. Seoho was too slow to move away and got slashed by the killers knife.

He yelled in pain and dropped his phone while the killer was ready to attack him. Seoho made a quick move and picked up his phone. He quickly stood up and ran while holding his phone while the killer chased him.

Seoho kept running and ran into another dead end. The killer caught up to him and he was lucky to dodge the first swing. Seoho attempted to kick the killer away but earned a knife slash to leg.

He let out another cry in pain and fell to the ground. Seoho never felt more scared in his entire life, he was in pain, dodging attacks from a killer in his new school. 

Seoho struggled for a few minutes but managed to kick the killer away. He picked up his phone and ran away as fast he could. Seoho found the restrooms and went into one the stalls as fast as he could.

He turned off his phone flashlight and stayed there for a bit. Seoho heard the footsteps enter the restroom and his heart dropped. He stayed still and quiet while the killer was in the bathroom.

Seoho heard the footsteps go near the stall doors which made him more terrified. He tried his best not to make a single sound or else he'll face his demise. 

He waited for the killer to leave so he can make a move. The killer eventually left the restroom and Seoho slowly got out of the stall. He turned on the phone flashlight and made his way out of the restroom.

Seoho got closer and closer to room 212 which made him feel a tiny bit better. Although he was still afraid since there was a man with a knife chasing him.

He heard the footsteps coming closer and walked faster. Seoho used his flashlight to guide him to room 212 and he was almost there. The clock was still ticking which made Seoho feel a little more nervous again.

The footsteps were getting a little more closer while Seoho finally reached room 212 but something was wrong. He saw the the note attached to the door and read it.

"Class 212 has been moved to 309, Please! Don't be late! :)"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I spent all this time looking for this damn room just to figure out that it switched rooms? This is bullshit." Seoho muttered to himself.

Seoho looked down to figure out that his wounds were bleeding out. He knew it wasn't a good thing since the killer could've followed the trail of blood he left.

Seoho wasn't wrong though, the killer followed his trail and once again found him. He ran away from the killer and was lucky that he didn't get slashed again.

Seoho ran as fast as he could while using his phone flashlight. He had to reach room 309 since room 212 decided to switch rooms. 

The footsteps got louder and more closer while Seoho kept running away. He looked back for a quick second but that was the worst decision he made. That earned Seoho another slash to the arm which made him cry out in pain.

Seoho wondered why no one was doing anything. How come no one came out of the classroom and save him? No one really cared to save Seoho and he had to save himself.

The only thing he could do is run and hide. He had nothing to use for defense amd fighting back wasn't easy since the killer was much stronger. Seoho quickly looked both ways and took a left while the killer followed him.

Seoho kept using his phone flashlight to guide him and he wasn't far away from room 309. Unfornately Seoho tripped over something and he fell to the ground. He winced in pain while the killer slowly walked over to him. He quickly kicked the killer away and picked up his phone.

Seoho got up and ran down the stairs and kept looking for room 309. He wanted to live, he wanted to be safe, he just wanted to be with his friends, he didn't want to die. 

More lockers, classrooms, clocks, and bathrooms surrounded Seoho. He looked at the rooms and he was getting closer to room 309. He ran for his life while the footsteps faded away for once. 

Seoho was confused on why the footsteps faded but he kept running. He walked past all those classrooms while the clock kept ticking. Nothing annoyed Seoho more than the clock ticking as if he was running out of time.

Seoho finally reached room 309 and took one last look at the killer. He was never going to forget the mask that the killer wore. Seoho immediately entered the classroom and everyone stared at him im shock.

The class was completely silent while Seoho went over to his seat and sat there. The class still stared at Seoho, they couldn't believe it. He was late for class but still arrived, he didn't disappear like most of the students.

Seoho was bleeding out, he knew that he'll die soon. No one won't do anything and he's accepted it, he just stayed in his seat while he slowly bled out. He slowly closed his eyes while the class began to freak out.

...


End file.
